Current and future emissions requirements for diesel engines in Europe, the United States and most foreign markets will require engine concepts capable of achieving low Oxides of Nitrogen (NOx) and low Particulate Matter (PM) emissions while at the same time having a high integration of components and functions with lowered costs. Emissions reduction systems, like low-pressure exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) are required while cooling of the intake air becomes more and more important in order to reduce unwanted emissions. Integration of the different intake gas coolers like a charge air cooler or a low-pressure EGR cooler into one casting including a compressor of a turbocharger can provide improved compressor efficiency, reduced overall costs and smaller packaging.